Modem devices may provide a user interface (e.g., a graphical user interface) in which a user can designate one or more displayed objects (e.g., icons, items, or targets) as being selected by the user. For example, a computer may be configured to provide a graphical user interface that allows one or more objects displayed on a screen to be selected using a mouse-operated cursor. In some configurations, a mouse click will select a single object. In certain configurations, a mouse click followed by a diagonal drag will draw a rectangular selection area (e.g., a “rubber band” selection window) that designates all displayed objects within its boundary as being selected when the diagonal drag is completed. As another example, a touchscreen device (e.g., a smartphone or tablet computer) may be configured to provide a graphical user interface that allows one or more objects displayed on a touch-sensitive screen to be selected using a fingertip or stylus (e.g., a touch causing the selection of a single object).